Overwatch: New Origins
by AppleJay
Summary: Overwatch is back with a New Strike Commander Lena Oxton. She has a big job in her hands and she's gonna get all the help she can get. Now that Gabriel Reyes aka Reaper will be by her side to guide her and help her instead of the now missing Ex-Strike Commander Jack Morrison is gone. Lena and Gabriel is going need to get all the help they can get from the old team. Talon is back...
1. Chapter 1

_Overwatch: New Origins_

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Overwatch Universe_

 _ **Pairings:**_ _McGenji, Mercykill, and others. (OCS, included)_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Action, Romance, Adventure, and Crime_

 _ **Rated: T-RM(**_ _T, then after Rated Mature)_

 _ **Author:**_ _AppleJay_

The heat of the Arizona desert was dead death all around. Snakes, coyotes, and even vultures. The sun was the greatest enemy to do the massive heat it gives out. Water was impossible to find. The desert night was colder. But, sometimes you'd wish it was warm, but not too warm or your skin would have burn like burnt cookies. Everything was plain. No trees and there was only dirt roads of tracks that the jeeps made. Expect one person was handling the heat just fine, with his cloth around his face and goggles protecting his eyes. His sword carried on his back. His partner loading cargo onto the jeep. The Desert Nomad looked around in case for bandits around the area. Cargo was loaded with weapons, weapons unauthorized. It was there job to get to a warehouse and ship back to L.A for lock up. It was weapons and ammo. So, if they were ambush it wouldn't matter, they also carry weapons and abilities. It was all ranged by the dark lord. Well, that's what the Ninja's partner calls him.

" _How are we doing?"_ The Nomad asked, his partner looking over his shoulder. He stacked the last fifth crate.

"I am surprise the jeep can hold all this cargo. I'll check if there's anything else missing." The Icelandic man said walking back into the shed. The Nomad nods and made sure the straps were on tight to secure the cargo from falling off. He then glances around the area and jumped into the passenger seat with his arms cross. His partner hopped in and started the jeep.

"Everything is ready. Let's hope for a safe drive back to the warehouse." He said as he put the jeep into gear and drove off, leaving the shed behind. As soon they reach a mile the shed exploded. Causing the Nomad to look behind him in shock.

"Don't worry. Boss told me to do it. Nothing bad." He said waving his hand a bit. "Someone could see the smoke, Benji." Nomad said softly. "No one is around for miles, Genji. I know it was reckless but he told me too." He said with a shrugged. The ride was peaceful for an hour. Music was playing on the radio. Of course, they insert a cd. Signal was nothing static in the radio. Good old rock to lighten up the silence.

Genji pulled out the map from the glove box, and unfolding it. Following the lines with his finger.

"I know where I am going, Genji. Put the map back before the wind blows out of your-!?"

The wind rips the map out of Genji's hands as if flew off into the distant as Genji watched over his shoulder. "Hand…" Benji said softly with a sigh and leaned back. Genji looked at his friend. "Sorry, Benjamin." Genji apologies quietly.

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **. Overwatch HQ Lena's Strike Commander Ceremony**

After years of battle. It all came to an end, finally. Everything was now at peace between the two men. No more fights, nor revenge. All thanks to one woman and the rest of the team. Some of them retired. Some continued to lead the renew Overwatch HQ. Every agent was busy doing work and checking out other O.W HQs around the world. In training and in missions with the heroes. Talon on the other hand, did not agree to the partnership with Overwatch to make the world a better place. So again, Overwatch and Talon are still at it. No peace, only war all over again. At least the people can feel safe. U.N left Overwatch as a self-organization. Lead by any other than the New Strike Commander Lena Oxton aka Tracer. She was up for the duty when it was given to her and she has been confident of her new job. Receiving medals and honor awards. Bring the soldier home safe and making sure the civilians were comfortable with Overwatch running again. Her speeches were freedom and promising to the world. And everyone trusted her complete. And now it's her permanent role as the New Strike Commander. She was to continue the role for a very long time. Even though, she was already strike commander, she had to remind herself that she still is.

The old members couldn't be so happy with her. They mostly proud. Including her newly wife Emily Oxton. Who stood by her side during the hard times at being a leader.

"Lena, I can't be more proud of you for what you done to Overwatch. Your old leaders would have been proud of you." Said the General Commissioner of the United States Military. Lena saluted the General with a smiled. "Thank you, Sir." Lena then gave the man a handshake as they bid goodbyes to each other. Emily smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. Giving her wife a big hug. " I am so proud of you!" She said, Lena laughs and hugged her back. "I was so nervous. I felt my legs shaking! If I'd messed up my speech I'd have to recall!"

"But, you didn't! Everything turned out good." Emily said smiling at her. "You did a well job, Lena. Overwatch is doing good so far!" Fareeha said walking up to her in her uniform with five different medals on her chest. Lena smirked, "I see that medal, Pharah. Or should I say Captain Amari." Fareeha smiled and gave a shrugged. "Did you call them?" She asked, Lena frown and shook her head no. "I left a message, hoping they'd listen and come over. But I guess not."

"Oh, I am sure they'll be here, Lena. But, who did you call?"

" _ **Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes."**_

"Are you ready?" The Swiss woman said, looking at the window of the car, there sat in the car with his old Overwatch Uniform with his old medals. Surprised, he still had it. The door was open and a cane was held in her hands looking down at the man. He gave a deep sigh and slowly got out of the car as he lost his balance a bit leaning against the door. She quickly held him up. "Maybe I should have brought the walker." She said softly. He held the cane in his right hand as he took a few steps and gave a sigh. The woman closed the door and smiled at him. "Be careful, Gabriel." She said softly, helping by holding his arm. He sighs, rolling his brown eyes.

"I am fine, Angela." He said, Angela let him go to do it on his own. So far he was doing well. As she took her notepad from her pocket and began writing down her notes on Reyes' recovery. Gabriel couldn't believe he got himself to come here and congratulate Lena for her new role. Instead of him, he doesn't care no more. Nor does it bother him. He didn't want to wear the uniform but he did. So, did Angela and she looks beautiful. He walked up saluting to no one. As for Angela, she'll keep up with him later. Gabriel finally stop leaning against the wall coughing as he quickly took out a napkin from his pocket. He cleared his throat right after and sighs tiredly. Sick and weak wasn't good for him. He looked around for Lena so he could leave. "Where you, you little brat.." His raspy voice said, he tighten the grip of his cane.

"Gabriel?" said the voice of the British woman. Gabriel turned around and looked at the Strike Commander.

"Strike Commander Oxton…" He said, with an impressed voice. Lena smiled and gave the old man a hug. Which caught him by surprised. He blinked, patting her back.

"I am so glad you came, Commander Reyes." He lightly groans at the name.

"Just Reyes or Gabriel, Commander Oxton." He said, giving her a former Soldier salute. Lena returned the salute back and smiled wide. "And you can call me Lena.." She said happily.  
"I thought you'd never come. What made you changed your mind? I also thought you ignored my calls." Lena said, placing her hands behind her back.

"Well, Angela made me come and you only called once. I didn't have to even listen to your message, Lena." He said, with a small smile. Lena smiled became even wider. "Angela is here!?"  
"Yes, somewhere…" He looked around at the new base. It was different from the old ones. New faces, new smell, and new equipment. "Nice place you got here. It looks different."

"Everything is new! I wanted to look different. You know,"

"Start over..I get it. I could say that I am proud of you, Lena. But I am not.." He replied in his serious voice, staring at her with a serious look. Lena frown and nodded. "I can say, congratulations and good luck. You're gonna need it." Gabriel held his hand out to her. Lena shook without even a good firm on it. Gabriel smiled,

I am looking forward to working with you, Strike Commander Oxton.." Gabriel said, Lena blink in confused but Gabriel just smiled Saying, "When you find my wife, tell her I'll be in the car waiting for her. Goodbye, Lena." He said as he walked away coughing into his napkin again leaving Lena behind with a soft frown on her face. She could tell he was sick and tired. She shouldn't have called him at all if she knew he was sick.

"Goodbye, Commander Reyes.."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Author: OMG! I finally finished one chapter! I hope you all like it and enjoy it! Please read and review and I shall post the next chapter tomorrow! The plot will open more and more in chapters so read carefully and I apologize if bad grammer! Thanks again!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Overwatch HQ L.A, California**

 **Petras Act Meeting**

The room was filled with only five different people. California's State senator,Miguel Carson, New Strike Commander, Lena Oxton, New Director of United Nations, Nathaniel P. Lewington, General of the United States Army, Jack Daniels, and New Overwatch Advisor Gabriel Reyes. All sat at the large rectangular table. Everyone was dressed in their uniform and had their notes and files in front of them as their fresh cup of water. Gabriel sat next to Lena as he breathes in and out from his nose and lungs. He cleared his throat as everyone shifted in their seats. Today was the day to finally close the Petras Act for good. So, Overwatch can work comfortably without being under watch by Petras Enforcers. It was time to give a second chance to Overwatch and that they meant good.

"We are here discuss and only to discuss the Petras Act and Overwatch's newly rights. We are all here to witness and agree to the new terms. There are five of us and we do not discuss this elsewhere along if it's a meeting about it. Everyone agrees?" The young man, Nathaniel P. Lewington replied as he started off the meeting. Everyone nods and agrees lifting up their right hand. "Since Senator Miguel Carson is also a judge you have every right to decide weather Petras Act should continued and Overwatch should be shut down." Carson nodded opening the file looking at Overwatch previous work from before. Which could be a bad sign for Lena and Gabriel. "Alright, let's begin…"

"For 30 years of Overwatch's workforce for the country and world. We reunited again to make the world a better place. New agents who done background checks and drugged all passed and scored high on their exam tests. Talon is still running and causing havoc around the world. Including having other organizations join in. New Strike Commander is ready and prepared." Gabriel said, shifting a bit in his seat as Lena looked at him, hoping he'll defend for Overwatch.

"All we need is Petras Act out of the way.."

"Those 30 years ago, Mr. Reyes. Over time, you began to resent Morrison more and more for receiving the public's attention while you received none. The tension became more pronounced as time went on. Reyes in the meantime secretly started to organize a rebellion within Overwatch, separating the organization into two sides. Some people chose to not take sides, and others left Overwatch. This caused the people to distrust the organization. People were blaming you all for everything. What makes you think we should allow Overwatch run again after the explosion in Zurich, Switzerland?" Nathaniel said, looking at Gabriel. Reyes gave a sighs.

"This isn't about me or Jack Morrison. This is about Overwatch's second chance." Reyes stated,

"As I heard, before...In the eyes of the public, Overwatch slowly suffered from accusations of criminal activities, and the issue grew bigger day by day." The General Daniels began taking a drink from his cup and placing it down. And continued,"Controversial missions stoked public outrage, forcing some of the organization's most celebrated agents to retire in disgrace. As time passed, it became harder to ignore, until one day, everything came to light when the existence of Blackwatch was revealed to public along with a series of revelations: negligence resulting in high-profile mission failures, corruption and mismanagement, weapons proliferation, and human rights abuses." Gabriel shook his head lightly, couldn't believe his ears what he was listening. Blackwatch was in the discussion. He rubbed his face tiredly, as Lena remained quiet. Not sure what to say nor how to defend for Overwatch. Her friends. Gabriel lightly patted her lap, telling her, he wasn't going to let her down. He reached down into his pocket to pull out three different pill bottles. Everyone in the room watched him,

"Blackwatch," He broke the silence. Lena quickly poured him a glass of water. "Was a mistake. There was a lot of tensions growing at the time. As far as I know, I am not leading Overwatch. Nor Blackwatch would ever come back. Either is…" He took his each pills and stick them in his mouth washing down the pills with the water. Reaper was going to be the last thing at the end of that sentence. Reyes swallowed and loosen his tie as he did not wore his uniform.

"I am just the advisor. I advice Overwatch..I am not leading." Gabriel turned to Lena, who remain looking at the other men with a straight face. She could feel her heart rate beat fast.

"Strike Commander Oxton is." He gave her the nod to continue her side for Overwatch.

Lena shifted in her seat and gave a softly sigh with a good ready nod. "Over-? Is…" She paused feeling the words in her throat choke her. ' _Come on, Lena..'_ Gabriel thought to himself. They all stare, but before Lena could speak, Nathaniel held his hand up, to pause her. As he wrote down some notes and put his pen down, "Continue please.."

"Overwatch, heroes, soldiers, and unique people that joined thought it could be the key to freedom. Back at my home," The British woman said,softly. "It was nearly destroyed. Innocent people died, injured, and even got up to hold the gun. It was horrible. I want to lead Overwatch. The right way. Years has gone by. How many more years do we need to see go by without the protection every country needs. We are ready. We won't let you down, sirs."

"We have soldiers, agents, everyone who is ready to take the task and put their life on the line." Gabriel butted in. Lena smiled,

"We are hope. We are honor. We are courage. We are justice." Lena said with a proud voice. Gabriel Reyes smiles at her.

"We are compassion. We are the termination. We are harmony." Reyes followed in.

Both of the looked at each other and then at the others with a smile, "We are Overwatch.." They said together.

Reyes stood outside the meeting. Lena was there alone with the other three. Whatever they have in mind. Whatever they plan to do with Overwatch. It's up to Lena now. He sat down at on the chair. Taking his phone out from his left pocket. Reading the screen, five messages from Angela. She was worried about him. Each messaged said, if he had taken any of his pills. Such a worried personal doctor. His only doctor and someone he could talk too. Since she retired from Medical Scientist and Overwatch. She is pretty much living a peaceful life. He replied to her saying that he was alright and he took his meds. After his surgery, Angela trying to heal his cells. It healed him. Everything, but it felt him sick and weak. He has muscle pain, respiratory failure, and now he has a small common cough cold. But, Angela says he's doing ' _better'._ Reyes knew he doesn't have much and neither does Jack. Reyes coughed into his arm terribly. He got up from his seat and leaned against the wall. Breathing heavily,

"Fuck, how am I supposed to do this." He said softly. Lena exited the room as the other three men shook her and Lena's hand. Bidding them good luck.

"This doesn't mean you're off the list, Reyes.." Nathaniel said firmly. Gabriel nodded as they left. Lena on the other hugged Reyes tightly. He grunts lightly, feeling his muscles ache in pain. "Lena, please let go."

"Sorry, luv!" Lena said, letting him go and smiled wide. "We did it. Overwatch can run without the Petras Act. We can start working the way we used too!" She said happily. Reyes hushed her, looking around.

"We'll talk about this back at base."

 _ **Author Note: YIKES! I am not sure if I did ok on this chapter. Tomorrow we'll get back to Genji and my OC. As for now, Overwatch can now work without the Petras Act without worrying. Every agent or hero won't get arrested. But next chapter Reyes has meeting about him, Genji and Benji runs into trouble! See you guys tomorrow!**_

 _ **Enjoy and review! Go ahead and follow or add a favorite! Sorry for the bad grammar!**_

 _ **Thanks again!**_


End file.
